Der ewige Krieger
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Sequel zu Schottische Kronjuwelen und Die Kunst einen Schild zu tragen! Sollten vorher gelesen werden! SLASH Mac/Methos Methos erkennt mit Hilfe der Bilder eine traurige Wahrheit und ist fest entschlossen, sie dem Highlander verständlich zu machen...


Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, sondern den guten Frauen und Männern der Highlander-Serie. Geld kriege ich auch nicht!

Warnung: Außer Slash? Diesmal keine, denke ich.

Pairing: Mac/Methos (endlich mal wieder ein Pairing! Ich machte mir schon Sorgen!)

Der ewige Krieger

Fortsetzung zu 'Die Kunst einen Schild zu tragen'

Methos wanderte durch die kleine Kunstgalerie des Museums, sein Blick von einem Bild zum anderen springend, rastlos und suchend. Als er gehört hatte, dass verschollene Bilder von Peter Paul Rubens aufgetaucht sein sollten und gerade diesem kleinen Museum für Kunstgeschichte von einem anonymen Schenker angeboten wurden, wusste er, dass MacLeod sein Vorhaben in die Tat umgesetzt hatte. Hier irgendwo konnte man den Highlander nun öffentlich sehen. Jung, schön und königlich. Eine öffentliche Liebeserklärung an den Mann, der auch einst Methos Herz höher schlagen ließ. Doch seine Gedanken kreisten schon seit einigen Jahrtausenden nicht mehr um den blonden Jüngling, der so viele Herzen brach. Nein, seine Gehirnwindungen umgarnten seit geraumer Zeit den schwarzhaarigen Lockenkopf, der ihm schon mehr als einmal seine ganze Welt durcheinander gewürfelt hatte. Und nun brachte dieser Mann seine Bilder gerade in **seinem** Museum unter. Nun gut, nicht gerade seines, aber… er arbeitete hier, wenn er in der Stadt war, schlug einige Stunden in der Woche tot, knüpfte Kontakte, die ihm auf der Suche nach einigen seiner Bücher helfen konnten. Adam Pierson hatte sich hier eine kleine Existenz aufgebaut, von der der Highlander nichts wusste. Und doch schaffte er es auch diese zu beeinflussen.

„Adam!... Adam! Hast du sie schon gesehen? Hast du diese Schönheiten schon gesehen?"

Er blieb stehen und wartete, bis der kleinere, untersetzte Mann zu ihm aufgeholt hatte und grinste amüsiert über so viel Enthusiasmus. Jeff hatte fast hyperventiliert als er die Bilder zu Gesicht bekam und dieser Zustand schien nicht abreißen zu wollen. Als ihre Echtheit bestätigt wurde, kamen ihm fast die Tränen und als ihnen auch noch ein guter Zustand beschienen wurde, steigerte sich sein sonst federnder Gang zu einem kleinen Hüpfen. So viel Begeisterung machte sogar ihm Spaß und so ließ er es zu, dass der kleinere Mann sich bei ihm einhakte und ihn ungeduldig durch den Raum zog.

„Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht hier im Museum. Ich konnte einen kurzen Blick auf sie werfen als sie eintrafen."

Große blaue Augen leuchteten ihm entgegen.

„Du wirst begeistert sein! Die Rahmen sind Sonderanfertigungen und die Restauration hat sich selbst übertroffen! Oh, ich kann kaum glauben, dass sie **uns** geschenkt wurden! Ich meine, wir sind schließlich kein großes Museum, keine Nationalgalerie oder so etwas. Und doch hat sich dieser anonyme Spender für uns entschieden! Für uns! Dadurch werden sicher Besuchermassen das Museum stürmen! Und sie sind so wunderschön, Adam!"

Endlich kamen sie vor den Bildern zum stehen und andächtig starrte er auf den jungen Highlander, der ohne jede Furcht in die Augen des Betrachters blickte.

„Wer sie wohl waren?"

Mühselig riss Methos sich von seinen Betrachtungen los, um seinem Kollegen ein verständnisvolles Lächeln zu schenken.

„Das wird wohl ein Geheimnis bleiben, Jeff. Wie bei der Mona Lisa."

Frustriert löste sich Jeffs Griff endlich von seinem Arm und begann wild gestikulierend vor den Bilder auf und ab zu gehen.

„Aber wie unfair ist das? Ich meine, sie riskieren so viel, nur um diese Bilder machen zu lassen und dann sind ihre Identitäten für immer verschollen! Welch eine Unverfrorenheit wäre es von uns, nicht einmal zu versuchen, es herauszufinden!"

Methos lachte. Er konnte nicht anders! Jeff besaß einfach zu viel Energie, versprühte sie geradezu in alle Richtungen und steckte seine Kollegen immer mit diesem Feuer an. Hier besaß jemand Leidenschaft für zwei Leben und doch hatte er nur eines zur Verfügung. Wo lag **darin** die Fairness?

„Lach nicht, Adam!"

Doch Jeffs eigenes Schmunzeln nahm dem empörten Ton den Stich. Er schien zu wissen, dass seine Aufregung mit ihm durch ging.

„Aber würdest du es nicht auch gerne wissen? Wer dieser Blondschopf war?"

Stille trat ein, als Jeff mit verträumten Augen auf die Gemälde starrte. Auch Methos betrachtete die Bilder, aber seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich nicht mit denselben Fragen wie die seines Kollegen. Er wusste, wer der blonde Mann auf der Leinwand war.

„Warum willst du unbedingt wissen, wer der Blonde ist? Was ist mit dem anderen?"

Was war mit MacLeod? Kasius war für ihn schon in den Hintergrund getreten, war fast schon ein farbloser Schatten auf den Bildern. Sein Blick wurde immer wieder magisch von dem jungen Sohn des Clan-Chiefs MacLeod angezogen. Die entspannte Haltung, die selbstsicheren Augen, die viel zu weich aussehenden Locken, die dieses fremdartig anmutende Gesicht umrahmten.

„Oh, Adam! Der Junge ist ganz hübsch. Aber der Blonde hat Macht! Man sieht es ihm in seinem Portrait so deutlich an! Ihm muss dieses Schloss gehört haben. Wahrscheinlich war der andere nur einer von vielen in diesem Bett."

Es sollte ihn nicht so aufwühlen. Methos wusste, dass Jeff keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er da sprach. Und doch… Duncan als eine Affäre abzutun… Es war nicht richtig! Selbst, wenn er ihn nicht kennen würde, das letzte Bild verriet alles über diese Beziehung. Die tiefe Trauer, die stumme Qual, die in diesem fast farblosen Gemälde zum Ausdruck kam, drückte einen nieder, ließ einen fast depressiv zurück. Der schwarze Mantel, der Duncans Form verhüllte, wurde nicht mehr mit so viel Leichtigkeit und Selbstvertrauen getragen, wie noch die samtige rote Decke in dem ersten Bild. Er brachte den Tot. Das Ende einer tiefen Verbundenheit.

„Weißt du, so wahnsinnig hübsch ist er eigentlich gar nicht. Wenn du genauer hinsiehst, bemerkst du, dass Rubens ihm nie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hat. Die Details findet man in den schönen Linien und feinen Gesichtsausdrücken des Blonden. Dagegen wirkt dein Lockenkopf fast grob und barbarisch."

Methos ballte seine Faust. Grob und barbarisch! Auch in Macs Chronik hatte sein damaliger Beobachter nur diese Worte für ihn übrig. Er hatte schnell festgestellt, dass diese Beschreibung nicht unzutreffender hätte sein können. Die Manieren waren damals sicherlich nicht so geschliffen und die Wortwahl nicht so gesetzt, aber die Sanftmut und die moralischen Vorstellungen mussten schon immer in seinem Herzen gelebt haben. So etwas konnte man nicht lernen, mit sowas wurde man geboren. Und diese Bilder waren der Beweis dafür. Diese Bilder zeigten jede zärtliche Seite, die der Highlander zeigen konnte. Noch mehr Details und man würde die Liebe auf der Haut spüren oder die Tränen die Leinwand hinunter tropfen sehen! Wütend biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

Der Highlander kämpfte sogar heute noch gegen diese Vorurteile. Seine übertrieben guten Manieren, sein fast schon krankhafter Ordnungssinn und das unstillbare Verlangen, immer das Richtige zu tun, jedem zu helfen, der um Hilfe bat… Manchmal grenzte es sogar an Selbstaufgabe. Mac hatte verlernt so unbeschwert zu sein. So frei und furchtlos. Es gab zu viele, die ihre Angst auf ihn übertrugen, ihre Probleme auf ihn abluden und dann einfach wieder verschwanden. Und sollte er jemals Nein sagen, war er wieder der Barbar.

Methos biss sich leicht in die Wange, um einen Kommentar zu vermeiden. Seine Augen waren auf das letzte Bild gerichtet und seine Faust verstärkte sich noch. Duncan war so unnatürlich blass, dass er als Gespenst sicher eine gute Figur abgegeben hätte.

„Adam?... Adam!"

Methos schrak zusammen. Jeff! Oh, er musste weggedämmert sein. Der etwas untersetzte Mann lächelte ihn breit an.

„Du hast dich doch nicht etwa in den Lockenkopf verguckt, oder?"

Seine Gedanken verloren für kurze Zeit den Fokus, wanderten ziellos durch den Raum, bevor sie sich um diesen Satz schlingen und ihn verarbeiten konnten.

„Wie bitte?"

Jeffs Grinsen wurde unangenehm belustigt.

„Du kannst gar nicht die Augen von ihm lassen! Selbst jetzt schielst du heimlich zu ihm hinüber! Du hast dich verknallt, Adam!"

5000 Jahre Selbstbeherrschung verhinderten, dass sein Unterkiefer sich selbstständig machte und ihn wie einen Idioten aussehen ließ.

„Ganz sicher nicht!"

Jeff zuckte nur mit den Schultern, immer noch das zufriedene Lächeln im Gesicht. Er schien sich sicher zu sein, Adam Pierson endlich durchschaut zu haben. Schnaubend drehte sich Methos auf dem Absatz um.

„Ich muss noch arbeiten."

Seine Schritte führten ihn über eine Woche nicht mehr in diesen Teil des Museums.

DMCDMCDMC

Manchmal war es ermüdend, Mac beim Leben zu zusehen. Methos hatte es sich auf der großen Couch bequem gemacht und beobachtete den Highlander beim lesen. Seit sie sich ausgesöhnt hatten, kam Methos wieder öfter zum Loft, freute sich auf ein kühles Bier und nette Gesellschaft. Doch Duncan war übertrieben vorsichtig, kein unangenehmes Thema anzuschneiden und besonders viel Raum zwischen ihnen zu lassen, während er selbst wortkarg und einsilbig blieb. Die Leichtigkeit fehlte. Sie fehlte überall in Duncans Leben. Selbst das Lesen sah bei ihm steif und unbehaglich aus. Während sich andere mit dem Buch auf die Couch lümmeln würden, saß der Highlander kerzengerade in den Polstern. Er trug ein Hemd und feine Leinenhosen, seine Füße steckten in polierten Lederschuhen. Er hatte so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem jüngeren Duncan MacLeod.

Und das war das Problem, nicht wahr? Methos hatte jetzt gesehen, wie der sterbliche MacLeod gewesen war und er fühlte sich betrogen. Auf einmal war Duncan nicht mehr nur der Saubermann und Wohltäter für alle. Er konnte mehr sein, konnte aufregend und leidenschaftlich sein. Nach einer Woche überlegen hatte er sich selbst eingestehen müssen, dass Jeff einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. Methos war verliebt. In ein jüngeres Abbild des Mannes neben ihm. Es war frustrierend! Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er Umwege ging, um an den Gemälden vorbei zu kommen. Seine Kollegen lächelten schon über ihn! Und dabei saß das Original mit ihm auf dieser Couch! Und doch war er nicht derselbe.

„Wann warst du das letzte Mal aus? Und ich meine richtig ausgehen! Nicht die kleinen Trips zu Joe oder Geschäftsessen. Nur zum Spaß!"

Duncan zuckte mit den Schultern, schloss das Buch behutsam und legte es auf den Beistelltisch.

„Ich weiß nicht. Schon länger her. Warum?"

Methos ließ nachdenklich die Bierflasche in seiner Hand kreisen. Er hatte es schon oft in seinem Kopf durchgespielt. Ein wenig Spaß. Vielleicht war das die Lösung des Problems. Irgendwo unter dieser steinernen Gestalt musste die Leidenschaft doch verborgen sein, oder? Das stolze, aufregende.

„Wann warst du das letzte Mal einen Tag zu Hause und hast nichts gemacht. Nur faul auf der Couch gelegen und fern gesehen?"

Unsicher öffnete Mac den Mund, doch zum Antworten kam er nicht.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal Junk Food in dich reingestopft? Wann aus _Vergnügen_ gelesen? Wann albern getanzt? Über einen schlechten Witz gelacht? Wann warst du mal wirklich glücklich, Duncan? Frei? Gelöst?"

Braune Augen starrten ihn nur verständnislos an und ließen ihn ärgerlich von der Couch aufspringen. War denn wirklich alles zu spät? Hatten sie Duncan wirklich so zerstört und abgerichtet? Das hier war nur ein Schatten von einem freien Geist! Ein Sklave der modernen Welt. Ein Sklave seiner Mitmenschen! Alles, wogegen er sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt hatte! Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit, wanderte in seine Beine und führte ihn durch den luftigen offenen Raum. Macs Augen verfolgten ihn, nahmen jede Bewegung in sich auf wie ein schwarzes Loch. Zehn Minuten ging das so. Erst dann schien Duncan der Sache müde zu werden.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man mich geschaffen hat, um glücklich und frei zu sein."

Methos erstarrte. Nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch sein innerstes schien stehen zu bleiben. Das Herz hörte zu schlagen auf, das Blut floss nicht mehr durch die Adern, die Gehirnströme pausierten. Und plötzlich begann alles gleichzeitig wieder mit der Arbeit, versuchte die letzten Sekunden wieder einzuholen. Schwindlig taumelte er zum Sessel und ließ sich fallen. Sein Kopf brauchte ein wenig, um alle Informationen, die ihm sein Körper zurief, zu verarbeiten. Er nahm zwei tiefe Atemzüge, schloss die Augen.

„Wie kannst du sowas nur sagen, Highlander?"

Duncan sah ihn nicht an, sah verloren auf den Boden, biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippe, wie ein nervöses Kind. Seine Hände krampften sich unruhig zusammen und ließen wieder locker. Zusammenkrampfen, lockerlassen, zusammenkrampfen, lockerlassen.

„Wie kann ich das nicht? ... Ich meine, … jeden, den ich traf, gefiel irgendetwas an mir nicht und fing an mich zu verändern. Oder man hatte seltsame, gefährliche Aufgaben für mich. Das Erste, was mir ein Unsterblicher sagte, als ich gerade selbst einer geworden war, war eine Prophezeiung. Keine Erklärung oder Hilfe. Eine Prophezeiung."

Hilflos zuckte er die Schultern.

„Als ich Cassandra zum ersten Mal traf, war ich 13 Jahre alt. Und alles was ich hörte war ebenfalls eine Prophezeiung. Irgendein Dämon erwacht nach Jahrtausenden wieder und wer ist der ‚Auserwählte'? Jemand will Rache und zu wem kommt man? Ich werde nicht einmal mehr gefragt. Wenn ich versuche mich rauszuhalten, wird eben getrickst und manipuliert. Mach ich irgendwas falsch, anders als gedacht, nicht souverän genug, wird mir das so lange vorgehalten, bis es sich ändert. Glücklich… ja, manche Momente waren schöne Momente. Aber frei… frei war ich nie."

Es war verblüffend, wie einfach Duncan das sagen konnte. Wie bewusst er sich seiner Situation war. Methos hatte mehr Widerstand erwartet. Mehr Verleugnung, mehr Blindheit. Aber da war kein verzerrtes Spiegelbild, welches man zerstören musste. Im Gegenteil! Auf einmal hatte er das Bedürfnis, die scharfen Kanten etwas zu glätten, den Weichzeichner über das Bild zu legen.

„Früher… die Bilder. Du sahst nicht unglücklich mit Kasius aus. Oder gefangen."

Wie konnte man nur so traurig lächeln? So zauberhaft kaputt lächeln?

„Aber es sind nur Bilder. Am Anfang, als ich sie nach so langer Zeit wieder gesehen hatte, dachte ich auch, damals wäre es anders gewesen. Aber wenn man länger darüber nachdenkt… es sind nur Bilder. Momentaufnahmen. Oh, sie sind nicht falsch oder gelogen. In diesen Momenten war ich sicherlich glücklich und fühlte mich freier als sonst, aber im Endeffekt waren es nur kurze Augenblicke in meinem Leben. Sie zeigen nicht unser ganzes Zusammensein oder normale Situationen. Er brachte manchmal einfach mehr Sonnenschein in meine Existenz. Aber sicherlich auch mehr Schatten. So wie du auch."

Müde schüttelte Methos den Kopf. Ihm entglitt die Situation, das Gespräch, Duncan. Er hatte ihm seine Situation vor Augen führen wollen, hatte ihm seine Jungendlichkeit wiederbringen wollen und nun musste er erfahren, dass Duncan nie so etwas wie Jugendlichkeit besessen hatte. Unbekümmertheit und Unschuld. Nicht einmal mit Kasius an seiner Seite. Und es war ein unendlich trauriger Gedanke. Ein ewiger Krieger gegen den Rest der Welt.

Er stemmte sich aus dem Sessel, kniete sich vor Duncan und umschloss die unruhigen Hände mit seinen eigenen. Der Highlander seufzte leise, sah ihm endlich in die Augen und entspannte sich ein wenig unter dem sanften Blick des älteren Unsterblichen.

„Schau nicht so traurig, alter Mann. Im Moment ist es friedlich. Vielleicht kommen jetzt wieder einige schöne Augenblicke."

Was sollte man darauf sagen? Methos drückte leicht Duncans Hände, war aber nicht zufrieden mit dieser Geste. Er hatte das Bild mit dem heutigen Duncan MacLeod nicht in Einklang bringen können. Er hatte sich in ein Trugbild verguckt und jetzt tiefere Wahrheiten kennengelernt. Duncan war kein hübscher Junge auf einem Gemälde, sondern eine vielschichtige Gestalt. Immer noch hübsch, aber auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise. Und sie sprach sein Herz an. Ideale existierten nicht, aber er wollte auch kein Ideal. Auf einmal war das Bild reizlos, wenn man es mit dem Original verglich. Und dieser Gedanke brachte ihn zum lächeln, denn verlieben machte ihn immer glücklich.

Er wusste jetzt eine passende Antwort. Sanft zog er Duncan in ihren ersten Kuss, strich ihm erstmals durch die dunklen Locken, atmete im Gleichklang mit ihm. Wenn er schon ein ewiger Krieger sein musste, dann wenigstens mit vielen neuen schönen glücklichen Momenten. Und Methos wollte derjenige sein, der sie ihm brachte.

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Wow! Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es drei Storys werden würden. Zum ersten Mal habe ich ungeplante Fortsetzungen geschrieben. Neue Erfahrung! Und dann auch noch mit so wenig... Handlung. Naja, es passiert wenig darin, oder? Viel reden, viel erklären.

Für mich war Duncan eigentlich immer eine tragische Figur. Nimmt man mal die auf Humor getrimmten Folgen aus der Serie heraus, hat man immer Duncan, der die Probleme anderer lösen muss. Und meistens sind diese Hilfesuchenden auch noch ziemlich rücksichtslos. Und wenn er wirklich mal seine Hilfe verweigerte, war er gleich der neue Feind. Sehr viel Freude darin sehe ich nicht.

Nun, am Anfang sollte die Story ganz anders verlaufen. Sie hatte etwas leichter und humorvoller sein sollen und Methos vielleicht ein wenig weiser und nicht so sprachlos. Während Duncan das Gegenteil von ruhig und wissend daher kommen sollte. Aber ihr seht ja, was daraus geworden ist. Meine Muse ließ mich nicht und das, obwohl sie am Tagesbeginn nicht mal mit mir sprechen wollte. Eine kleine Diva eben.

Ich hoffe, irgendjemanden hat die Story ein wenig Spaß bereitet. Schreibt mir bitte Kommentare! Ich würde mich riesig freuen!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
